A Different Destiny
by lazywriter123
Summary: Harry discoveres the Chamber of Secrets in his first year, befriends the Basilisk and discovers Tom Riddle's Diary. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Full Summary: Harry was raised to not to trust people so quickly by his not-so-bad relatives. When he begins his first year at Hogwarts, he feels something is off about his "Boy-who-lived" status and is suspicious of his new "friends" Hermione and Ron. However, things really take a turn when he discovers the Chamber of secrets before his second year; befriends the Basilisk and more importantly discovers Tim Riddle's diary. **

Enjoy

Harry's POV

I sat in a car, alone, on the Hogwarts express. The landscape whizzing by as the train was heading towards my new school. It was such a strange experience to suddenly be cast into this world of magic and wizards. It was almost too surreal to believe, yet here I was on a train that was on a platform that was hidden in a brick wall apparently. Then again being raised in the "muggle" world as they called it, I suppose made me see such things as laughable and unreal except in dreams of course.

The compartment I was in was quite luxurious I did admit. The seats were soft and the car was brightly lit. I sat back into the soft cushions and sighed, I wanted to get some sleep but then a boy about my age came into the car. He sat down in the car and said that the rest were full so he asked if he could stay in this one. I nodded and he sat across from me. He seemed warm and friendly, but I picked up something strange. His eyes kept darting to the glass, car door. Was he avoiding someone or waiting for someone?

"So what's you name" I asked.

"Oh…I'm Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes lit up, "No way…do you have…you know…the scar" he whispered.

I nodded and parted my bangs to show him the lighting-bolt scar on the forehead. "Wicked" he said.

I smiled, he seemed really nice. Maybe my nerves are getting the best of me and I shouldn't judge so much. But then his eyes were darting towards the door again. Before I could ask about it, a girl with bushy hair came to the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

We both shook our heads and she came over to introduce herself to me and Ron. But I noticed something else that was strange, when the greeted each other they had a weird…glint in their eyes.

Though most people didn't know, I was always told by my Aunt to remain very, very observant of people and don't be quick to trust. Why did she always say that I never knew but from what I could tell it was important?

Though I am an orphan, I was raised by aunt and uncle along with my cousin. I wasn't what you would call "Loved" but I was respect and cared for like any child.

My uncle was strict but never harsh, he made sure I did my homework and usually gave me one chore to do every day, like sweeping the floor in just the living room or making sure the laundry was done when they were out.

It was mostly little things but nothing special. When I finished my chores and homework, I was aloud time to read, watch TV and do whatever I suppose. I wasn't treated with as much love and devotion as my cousin but I never bothered me after all he was their only real son, I'm just a relative.

Still on Sundays we would sit in the living room as a family. I would be reading my book, my uncle would be reading the paper, and my aunt and cousin would be playing checkers or watching TV. My aunt would bring me and Dudley hot chocolate with whipped cream and my uncle and her some tea. At times, my uncle would comment to me about an article in the paper and we would briefly discuss about it. He seemed to enjoy our small banters about politics and worldly news.

All in all I lived in a good family despite the fact that my parents were dead.

Still there was one thing about my family that was odd. Twice a year since I was brought to live with my only relatives, I was told not to leave my room for an entire day. They would give me food the day before and put it on my desk in my small bedroom along with books and some games to play. But they told me to be as quiet as possible and to NEVER leave the room.

I wasn't told why and when I asked they simply shrugged it off or changed the subject. It was something that always bothered me but I knew better then to pry into it.

"So Harry you ever heard of Quittach?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and told them no. We talked until it was time to change into our school uniforms. Yet I found it odd that whenever Ron or Hermione talked to me, they had a strange glint in their eyes before they spoke.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

I was walking in a group with the rest of the first-year students to the great hall. The Hogwarts castle was enormous and teemed with magic. I was too entranced by the moving pictures, the floating ghosts and endless magic that I hardly paid attention to Ron's ramblings about his family and Quittach. When we got to the great hall, we were brought to a large chair with a hate on it that seemed to have a face. The head mistress, asked one of the students to step forward. She placed the hat on her head and it announced "HUFFLEPUFF". I remembered Ron mentioning something about being divided into houses based on what the "sorting hat" said. Honestly the idea sounded strange, why divide the student body? But I suppose things are much more different in this world then the muggle world.

I was called up and I heard many whispers around me as I walked up and sat down on the chair. In all honesty, I could hardly care about what house I was in, Ron kept saying how "slimy" the slitherins were but I wasn't so sure about that. But anyways who cared really?

"_So the famous Harry Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts I see. Well let's see what house will suit you best…"_

I sat quietly as the hat pondered, _"Very intelligent and talented, quiet but promising for sure…I say…."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone clapped politely but Hermione and Ron looked shocked. Why would they act so shocked, was it that surprising. From what Hermione said, the Ravenclaw students are smart, hard-working students that were mostly quiet yet curious. I couldn't find anything shocking about me being in that house. After all I do love reading and I'm not the most out-going person in the world I suppose.

When I sat down at the table I saw everyone's eyes were on me…ok now this is getting a bit too weird for me. What is so bloody important about me being in Ravenclaw?

I sighed and after the rest of the students were sorted (Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor house), the Headmaster Dumbledore, gave a speech to inform the new students of the school rules and such. 

I could feel his eyes and the eyes of one of the professors on me, the one with black hair and creepy black robes on. I hope I don't have him for a teacher.

Soon the Welcome-back feast began and I was in shock from all the food that was on the table. Across from me where two other students that looked at the food with the same curiosity as I did. I smiled and said "Hello."

They looked at me and smiled as well, "Hello, I'm Roger and this is Luna."

Luna smiled and gave a shy wave. We talked for a while about the school and about our ourselves. Perhaps I'll like this school…but I still felt that there was something terribly odd about meeting Ron and Hermione. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Author note: By the way about Luna being in Harry's grade, I wanted him to have good friends who weren't Hermione and Ron, so I really liked Luna's airy-like character for this story so I made her a year older. Sorry for the confusion. **

Enjoy

I was woken up in the morning by Roger who said it was almost time for breakfast then the first classes of the day. I got up, showered, dress and looked at my schedule on the way to breakfast:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Potions

Charms 101

Lunch

Brooms for Beginners 101

Study Hour

Herbology

I would have dinner afterwards and then I could study with Roger and Luna until curfew. I had to admit those two are pretty interesting characters but they seemed really nice and smart from my first impression. From what it looks like, most of my classes were basic, beginner classes. After all I am a fist year, so I suppose you have to start from the bottom like in muggle schools.

I put my schedule back in folder along with my textbooks and notebooks I was carrying. The great hall was filling up with students when I sat at my table with Roger and Luna. I saw Ron and Hermione staring at me.

Seriously those two are creeping me out. Not to self: avoid them at all cost.

Breakfast was served and we ate while discussing our classes.

"So I hear, Professor Quarrel is teaching Defense against the dark arts and the infamous Professor Snape is teaching Potions" said Roger with a snort.

"Why is he so infamous" I asked.

"Oh I hear from the second and third years that's he's a really tough teacher. Takes house points left and right."

"He has lots of dark fuzzes around him too" said Luna in an airy voice.

"Fuzzes huh" I asked.

She nodded, "It's like he is caught in dark thoughts, so the fuzzes gather around him like a dark fluffy cloud."

"Which Professor is he" I asked. Luna pointed to the dark-haired man that was looking at me yesterday. To be honest, Luna was dead on, he did seem to be lost in thought and from the looks of the lines on his forehead he seemed to thinking about some bad thoughts. Once again, I thank my aunt for teaching me to be observant.

It wasn't long until Breakfast was over and we got up to go to our first class. Surprisingly, we had almost every class together except my Broom 101 class is with a different teacher then Roger and Luna.

The classes seemed to fly by as we wrote down notes and absorbed ever word the teachers said. I was fascinated by the theories and potential magic has. I was actually excited to begin reading the textbooks that we given to me. In our first class, Professor Quarrel kept stuttering all the time and seemed very nervous too. Even weirder, he seemed to look at me with suddenly cold eyes and then revert back to his nervously flickering ones. I found it strange but thought nothing of it…at least at this point.

When we went to potions class, me, Roger and Luna were a little early since Professor Quarrel ended class a bit early.

At one of the tables was a blond-haired boy who was wearing slytherin robes. Shrugging to myself we sat at his table and began talking about our previous class.

I noticed that the boy was glancing at me from time to time, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hi…so you having a good first day?"

The boy looked at me, his eyes studied me for a moment but then softened when he answered.

"I do like the Slythernin dorm, very comfortable. However, the great hall is so noisy with all the riffraff screaming about."

I smiled, "Well it sure is noise, what with the Gryffindor house screaming about Quittach. Roger and Luna laughed softly while the boy looked greatly amused.

He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I know who you are the famous Boy-who-lived."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get me started with all that corn."

Draco looked shocked, "Don't you realize that you killed the Dark Lord as a baby?"

"Yeah but I don't even remember it honestly and I hate having to be the center of attention at this school."

Draco continued to look shocked, but he couldn't say anything else because the rest of the class has filed in along with their teacher Professor Snape.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**So for the record, Roger is an OC. Just wanted everyone to know!**

Enjoy

Potions class also whizzed by, I seemed to absorb all the information about the basics of potion making. I even asked a lot of questions despite his sneers. I was just too curious about making potions and the theories behind it. Despite his sneers and snappy comebacks, I noticed that he seemed…happy and slightly elated to have someone so interested in the subject. My mood and curiosity seemed to have the entire class all bubbly and eager to learn as well. When class ended, Professor Snape asked me to stay after class; Luna told me they would meet me at the next class. Even Draco waved goodbye to me as he exited the classroom.

"So Potter…you seem to like to ask _a lot of questions_."

"I'm sorry if that bothered you, but potions seems to be an interesting topic. I won't be so annoying next time."

Snape seemed to look at me with cold eyes but under them was some bit of warmth. "Well then Potter, I am in need of an assistant for after classes, because my old one was completely incompetent. If you think you're up the challenge, come to this room at 4:30 on Thursdays only, since you don't have any classes during that time. You'll assist me in preparing potions for class demonstrations."

My eyes felt like they were sparkling, working with the professor on making potions? Now that's pretty cool, who knows what elaborate potions I could learn?

"Wow thank you Professor. I'll be your assistant. See you next class."

I rush off to get to my Charms class before it starts.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

It was in Brooms class that I got a big and unfortunate surprise. All my classmates were Gryffindor students. Ron and Hermione were in the class too.

Oh how perfect.

They all immediately crowded around me, asking me all about how I defeated the Dark Lord. Honestly is that all they care about, me killing some wizard as an infant. If I could stop him as a baby, then he's not much of a wizard in the first place. I know from Hagrid that's he's all power and whatever, but seriously a baby? Come on.

So of course, Ron and Hermione start asking me about classes and about hanging out with them later. Honestly they are the most annoying people I've ever met in my life.

Also, why was I placed in Gryffindor class? I thought I was simply placed in a different Ravenclaw class. I know that classes tend to have a small mix of some houses to make things easier when organizing who is what class, but this makes no sense. I'm the only non-Gryffindor in this class, guess I can switch out by asking my professor.

The class dragged on as we practiced how to fly, thought it was fun, the rest of my peers wouldn't stop asking dumb questions.

"Do you play Quitage?"

"What is your favorite class, is it Defense against the Dark Arts class?"

"Isn't Snape such a git?"

Oh dear God or whoever is above if I stay here for another class I'll go complete insane.

When class ended I practically ran to my professor, "Could I please switch to a different Broom 101 class?"

The teacher nodded, "Sure that can easily be done by I need to know why?"

"Well first off I'm the only one who's not a Gryffindor and I was bombarded by questions, I feel that it will affect my ability to perform well in this class."

The teacher nodded and told me she agreed that of I can't learn like this then I should be moved straight away. Then the teacher said something I didn't expect.

"Honestly I don't know why the Headmaster wanted you to be an all Gryffindor class?"

I blinked, now that's pretty weird. Why would he want me hanging out with the Gryffindors? What's wrong with Ravenclaw students?

There is something seriously fishy about that man and honestly I want as little contact with him as possible now. He seems…off….

Luckily it was time for lunch so I could see Luna and Roger. Hopefully this mess will be fixed up before the next Broom class.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Sorry it's been a while, but as my profile says, the semester is almost over so I'm bombarded with papers and tests. So I'll write as much as I can today and hopefully more soon. Once the finals are done I'll obviously have WAY more free time at last. **

Enjoy

Study hour was pretty uneventful for the most part. Until I was called to go to the headmasters office. I was greatly unnerved by that, why would he need to see me? So I was taken to the office and I was told to sit in the chair near the headmaster's desk until he returned.

I sat alone in the headmaster's office and I couldn't help but feel…unsafe or better yet…like I was being watched. Then I saw the sorting hat on a bookcase behind the desk. The hat looked at me.

"_Greeting Mr. Potter."_

"Hello sorting hat."

"_What brings you to the Headmaster's office?"_

"Not sure, I was just told to go here and that's it."

"…_better keep your wits about you Mr. Potter…not everyone can be trusted…."_

I nodded, the hat sounded just like my Aunt. It was pretty ironic.

The Headmaster soon came into the room and sat at his desk, "Ah Harry my boy, care for a lemon drop?"

I shook my head, "No thank you sir."

I watched scarf down several lemon drops, honestly those will rot out your teeth with all the sugar. Guess that's why I'm not into sweets like my cousin.

I remember we would share the chocolate Easter bunny candies that my relatives would give us on Easter and take about nothing for hours. Candy seems to have that affect on people. That was really the only time I would indulge in candy.

"Is there something you wanted to see be about sir."

The headmaster nodded, "Yes I was told you wanted to be switched out of your current flying class. Is there a reason why?"

I blinked, that's why I was brought here? Why was it such a big deal, I'm sure MANY students change there schedules all the time.

"Well yes, I'm in an all-Gryffindor class and they just keep asking my about that Dark Lord guy. I rather be in a class where I can learn and not be overwhelmed like that. It not a comfortable class for me."

The headmaster looked at me with his blue eyes; I couldn't help but feel very, very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure my boy, they seem to really like you?"

Ok seriously what was this man's problem, if a student wants to switch a class for academic reasons that shouldn't be a problem?

"Sir, with all due respect but I want to do well in my class and I can't be in a class with people breathing down my neck like they were today. As a headmaster you should let students change classes if they feel unable to perform academically in a class environment."

The headmaster looked surprised for a minute, what did he think I would just listen to his word like a idiot? Now he's really pissing me off.

"Very well, you will be moved into a class that's around the same time with a mix of your house and Hugglepuff students."

"Thank you sir."

I got up and left the room as quick as I could. Thank god that's over with. I still had time to sit with Luna and Roger for study hour. I told them what happened and they seemed to think the same thing as I did. What was the BIG deal?

After finishing our assignments for the day Herbology was my last class. Professor Sprout seemed like a nice teacher who loved everything there was about plants and nature. We discussed the basics of nature in magic and how it impacts the world around us. Natural magic is interesting and I would love to read more about it during the weekend, I bet the library has great books about it.

Finally classes were down for the day and me with my friends had dinner and went to the RavenClaw common room to study and finish the rest of or work. Dinner was also uneventful and afterwards I played wizard chess with Draco. Roger and Luna ended up playing "fast" wizard chess, trying to win a game in under seven minutes. Draco and I laughed the entire game.

However our fun was cut short when Hermione and Ron walked towards me. I gave my friends a look that said "PLEASE HELP ME!"

They got the message loud and clear. We all got up, "Oh dear, it's getting late we better get back to our dorms" said Roger. Luna nodded, "We don't want to be tired for classes tomorrow."

Draco faked a yawn. Nice acting too. "Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We waved good bye and managed to leave the Great Hall before they two Gryffindor students could catch us.

We all sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin that we dodged them" said Roger.

"They have been asking us questions the whole time you were at the headmaster's office too" said Luna dreamily.

"What were they asking you" I said. "They wanted to know details about you and I got creepy really fast" said Roger.

So it seems that they have become stalkers…super.

"Anyway it is getting late, let's turn in for the night" said Luna.

We all left for the RavenClaw dormitory when I heard something strange…a hissing sound. Down the corridor I saw a large room at the end of it, I was told that's it a haunted bathroom. Moaning Mertil I believe, no one goes in there. The hissing seemed to be coming from that room, but what was it.

But before I could go to see what it is, Roger patted my arm "Come on Harry, we better go."

I nodded and we all went into the dorm, but I didn't see the glowing yellow eyes watching me from a distance.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

The morning was rather uneventful, classes went by rather quickly. I was immediately starting to enjoy my courses; my favorite so far was potions and charms though I do like herbology a lot.

I had to admit though, I missed some of my courses I took I took in my primary school like history and literature. Maybe I'll purchase some history books for the summer. I was on my way to lunch, Luna and Roger where already there since I had to stop in my dorm room to collect my books for the afternoon classes when I dumped into Draco.

"Afternoon Draco, how was your morning?"

"Not too bad, I saw what you did in Potions today; it was brilliant to use Troll blood in the Dream manipulation potion rather than the traditional Dragon scales. Professor Snape was impressed."

"Thanks Draco, I figured that its properties are much more stable then dragon scales after I read about in the textbook."

We rambled on for a bit about potions when I saw Hermione and Ron walk up to us. I nearly cringed when I saw their angry faces. What was their problem now?

"Harry you shouldn't be hanging out with this slytherin snake" growled Ron.

I sighed, "Ron I can be friends with whoever I want. Draco is another student like I am who is in Slytherin. So what?"

"The Slytherins are EVIL they worship You-know-who" shouted Hermione.

Why is everybody so hooked on a dead guy? He's DEAD. Dust, ashes, pushing up daisies, in Davey Jones locker, a stiff, he rests in PEACE!

"Look I really don't care, the man is dead for what, eleven years. If he's dead why do you care so much? Also if you're going to be mean to my friends I would rather you leave me ALONE."

Draco and I walked away towards the great hall to get lunch.

"What is their problem" said Draco.

"No idea, their beyond annoying."

We sat with Roger and Luna while surprisingly Draco's friends Pansy, Blaise, and some of the others joined us and we were becoming fast friends.

I rather liked the Slytherins and Ravenclaws; they are were intelligent, kind and overall fun to be around.

Hufflepuff was ok but they mostly kept to themselves but I got along with a few of them as peers. But Gryffindor was a house I wanted to stay clear of.

They hated slytherins and automatically thought they were the best house EVER. Talk about an over inflated ego.

They were desperate to bring to their side at every turn. They would beg me after classes to skip class to pull pranks or tell me that the "slimy snakes" were bad news.

First off, this is a SCHOOL not a play house. Second, just because their from a different house doesn't mean they are terrible people. Slytherins are smart and cunning those are good qualities and their nothing wrong with them as far as I'm concerned.

After lunch and the rest of my classes, I was feeling rather tired so I decided to head up to my dorm for a nap before my friends would get together for some down time with chess and stuff.

I was near my dormitory when I heard that same weird hissing again like I did yesterday. Curiosity got the best of me so I walked towards the haunted bathroom to find the source of the noise.

The bathroom was huge and had a large column in the middle for the sinks. The hissing appeared to be coming from the column but how?

Then I heard a rather loud hiss and the column started to move. Soon I saw a large slide that seemed to descend into nothing but darkness. I was too curious to chicken out so I went down and found myself in a drafty tunnel. It looked like a large sewage system to me.

I heard the hissing again and walked down the tunnel until I reached a large chamber. There was nothing in it until I noticed a small black book on the floor.

I walked towards and wondered why a book would be in this dark sewer. When I placed my hand on the book however I felt myself become dizzy. My body froze up and I fell to the ground. Before my vision dimmed I saw a large creature approach me. I knew nothing more after that.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

I woke up feeling like I was hit by a truck. My vision was blurry and my body felt like lead. Yet, I found myself lying on something warm and comfy. It was strange yet I felt no danger at all. As my vision cleared and the fog in my mind vanished, I realized that I was still in the chamber I fainted in. Yet what I was laying on was the back of a large serpent.

I looked up and saw the snake, looking down at me with its yellow eyes. They seemed strange and kind of gave me a headache.

"So it is true, you're immune to my deadly gaze" the serpent said.

I nearly fell off the snake's back but it caught me with its tale. It laughed, "Yes and you can understand me it seems."

I looked at the snake and couldn't help but be in shock but also awe. "How can I understand you?"

"I think the book will explain" it said softly.

I looked back on the floor of the chamber to see that the book was still lying where it was when I touched it. Slowly I got off of the creature and picked up the book. When I opened it, I saw that it was blank.

Suddenly words appeared on the paper, _"Hello"_ it read.

I looked at the book for a moment and realized that it was a diary of some sort, but it seems to write back to you.

Was the diary possessed or something?

I looked around and saw my school bag was near the wall, it must have fallen off when I fainted.

I found my quill and ink bottle. Immediately I wrote back,

"Hello? Who are you?"

"_My name is Tom Riddle. Who are you?"_

"Harry Potter, why are you in a diary."

"…_honestly I cannot really remember why? Yet it's been ages since I talked to someone."_

"Well I'm here to talk, do you remember where you are…I mean your book?"

"_This place is the Chamber of Secrets Harry, very few know of its exact location and to get it in. Only those who are parseltongues can."_

"A parseltongue?"

"_A wizard who can speak to snakes."_

"Really, then I must be one because I can understand this serpent sitting next to me."

"_You can talk to snakes too? That's a rare ability Harry."_

"Yeah I've never been able to before until I came here and found your diary."

"_What do you mean?"_

"When I touched the book I felt dizzy and fainted."

"_And you didn't talk to snakes…until now…hmm…well maybe for some reason the magic on this book was strong enough to break a block on your magical abilities."_

"Wizards can block magic?"

"_With the right charm yes and if your powerful enough. Generally it's done on exiled wizards or criminals. It would protect guards from surprise attacks."_

"So someone may have placed a block on my ability to talk to snakes?"

"_Most likely, the powers of a parseltongue is inherited usually, so a wizard could have used a blocking charm to hinder it so you wouldn't be able to use it or even know you had it."_

I felt a chill go down my spine. It was like everything around me was spinning into nothing and then a moment of clarity hit me.

"Tom, maybe someone blocked it because they didn't want other people to see I had that ability."

"_I'm not surprised that someone would think that, the ability is seen as a "dark" power. Its frowned upon in the wizard world."_

So this person doesn't want anybody to know about this power... to keep my image from being that of a "dark" wizard. But why? What would someone gain from that?

Then I gasped, how long have I been down here, I need to go back before I'm missed.

The serpent near me smiled, _"Fear not you have only been asleep for about ten minutes. But you best get back up to the school before they see you are missing."_

I smiled at the snake, _"thank you."_

I wrote to Tom in the book that I would return tomorrow to talk more and I would leave the book here for now.

"I have a feeling it would best to keep you hidden from everyone. I'll be back tomorrow."

"_I agree Harry. Have a good night."_

I waved good bye before going back the way I came. The slide I came down turned to stairs and I went up quickly.

Once I was back in the bathroom, the chamber entrance closed.

I walked back to the dorms to see my friends to play chess.

I wondered if I should tell my friends but I decided that perhaps the giant snake and Tom's diary should remain my little secret.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Author's note: There is a new poll on my profile page because I want to do another creature based story soon and I'm having some writer's block issues so please vote for what creature you would like to see in a fanfic if you could. Thank you so much and I'll update as much as I can.**

**Also I really appreciate all the reviews and the fact that you guys are reading this story. I had very little hope that this story would be popular but I was seriously surprised. Thanks again!**

Enjoy

The next several days, after first meeting the giant snake and Tom, I did tons of research in the library to find out what kind of snake it was, the history of wizards who talked to snakes, and about enchanted diaries. There was very little on the diary issue so I my guess was that Tom was trapped in secret but who would trap Tom in a diary and why? Well for a snake like that to guard it, it must be very important.

But how could a snake like that go unnoticed for so long. Something tells me that the headmaster has no idea that's its down there, if he knew he would surely have to get rid of it for the sake of safety.

As for the parseltongue research, I found several books on the subject. For starters, it was a very rare ability, yet one of the founders of Hogwarts did have the ability to speak the language of snakes. In the wizard community it was seen as a "dark power", why this was not really explained in the books. Perhaps it was nothing more but a culture thing with wizards but who knows? I did find that the Dark Lord guy that I killed as a baby also had the ability as well, that peaked my curiosity. Mostly because the ability to speak snake is genetic, it is possible to learn the language but for many it's almost impossible since very few can teach it, and no one in my family genealogy (I found a book on my family tree, in the large book called _The Book Of Magical Families, Half-bloods and Pure-bloods)_. I had no relatives or ancestors with the ability. Could perhaps my ability to speak snake came from the Dark Lord. It may be possible.

Finally, I found out about the large snake. It was a Basilisk, a snake that can live for over hundreds of years and grow as long as fifty feet. Besides it giant size, it was a deadly serpent. Not only did it have extremely toxic venom but its gaze can kill any creature in an instant. I shivered thinking that it could have killed me in a heartbeat…but it didn't, it spared me. I found that they could be controlled only by parselmouths but still I didn't remember issuing commands and whatnot.

Did Tom save me somehow…or did the Basilisk and Tom expect me to come. Then that's why I heard the hissing! Was the snake trying to lure me in, so I could find Tom?

Everything is so confusing now that I'm in this strange new world.

I suddenly had this role to play as a savior and now I can talk to snakes, oh and did I mention that I have a friend who lived in diary.

Oh Lord or whoever is above please help me.

Despite my time in the library I still hung out daily with Luna, Roger, Draco and his friends. We all got along very well and spent time playing, studying or talking in the great hall. Ron and Hermione constantly tried to get me away from my friends but I stayed clear of them as much as I could. It was obvious that they were up to something and I plan to find out what at this point.

It was when I left the library a little later than usual that I found them talking in a corridor near the great staircases. I hid myself in another corridor nearby so I wouldn't be seen. I used a simply amplifier charm in my ear that I learned a few days ago in class to listen in on their conversation without being noticed.

I heard their every word.

"Ron, we clearly need a new strategy if we want to coax Harry to hang around us" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Well we better do it soon if we don't, we won't be paid and I want the money. Plus if we get him to date my sister when she comes to Hogwarts, we'll all be set for life."

"Keep your voice down Ron you idiot" hissed Hermione.

"Sorry but the Potter family is one of the wealthiest families in England and he's the sole heir to the fortune. If he marries Ginny, we'll be rich."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ron, we still need to do our job and get Harry on our side, not with those snakes."

"Fine…we may have to use a potion or something. I'm sure the headmaster will supply one for us."

"Yes, we'll take to him tomorrow about it. We better go before someone hears us."

They left to go to their dorms.

I wasn't too surprised; I knew there was something about them that wasn't right. They were being PAID to hang out with me, or at least try to.

My friends will be surprised when they hear this tomorrow…and maybe Tom could have some answers as to why.

What I didn't expect was the headmaster to be paying them. Why…what did he hope to gain from me? Money? Power? My undying loyalty?

There were too many questions and not enough answers.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Vote on the poll if you can please! Thanks**

**By the way this chapter was redoen for errors**

Enjoy

"THEY ARE BEING PAID OFF" shouted Roger. "Shush, keep it down" said Luna.

"Why would the headmaster pay those two to be your friend" said Blaise. "I don't know why but I knew there was something off about those two and the headmaster."

"You better keep your eyes out for them and mind what you tell the headmaster" said Draco.

We all agreed, there was something not right about me being here in this school…but what could it be. I can understand that I did something that everyone recognized as great but me suddenly being the center point of whatever the headmaster is planning is bizarre.

What are his intentions?

#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

When I returned to the chamber about a day later, Tom was less then pleased to hear about what Ron and Hermione were up to.

"_Avoid them at all cost Harry, the headmaster for some reason is monitoring you closely or trying to at least. You should try and find a way to learn more about why he is in the first place."_

"I know I've been looking through countless textbooks and potion books but I haven't found something that would be suitable yet."

"_Maybe you should…indirectly ask a teacher for help. A potions professor would be a good start, he/she may have a good idea of what potions would be used to spy on people or at least monitor their movements."_

"Hmm…it's worth a shot."

Lucky, I was meeting Professor Snape since it was Thursday. When I walked in, I saw his teacher preparing to make a new potion.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I see you're on time. My advanced potions class is going to be working on potion that can temporally give humans gills to breath underwater. It's an extremely complicated potion since it involves several elements such as temporary transformation and is timed. If done incorrectly the gills could become permanent. I have laid out ingredients on the cutting board over here; the textbook is opened to the page on cutting the proper amounts. I'll begin by preparing the cauldron."

I quickly got to prepare the ingredients. Chopping, dicing, extracting liquid, and everything in between.

The potion required a lot of the ingredients. When I finished I brought them over on a large stone plate.

"Perfectly done Mr. Potter. Drop them in according to the textbook" he said. I did as I was told.

"Good, know the potion we need to be mixed and heated for a while so continue to mix and make sure the potion stays at an aqua blue color. If it becomes a bit greenish, just reduce the heat for a bit. I have some papers to complete, but feel free to ask questions while mixing."

I nodded and the teacher sat down at his desk which was right next to the cauldron I was mixing and began grading.

After several minutes I decided to ask…indirectly that is.

"Professor may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I was talking to a friend of mine today and he told me that some potions were used during the civil war back in 1548 to spy on other people and track movement of the enemy. Is that true?"

Tom told me about the war before I left; he said it would be a good ploy to get the teacher to talk about it. It was a commonly known event with many rumored potions and spelled used in it to spy on the enemy. But if they were true, was up to the teachers.

He looked at curiously, "Who told you this?"

"Not sure of his name sir, he was just someone in the great hall while it was mostly empty. He was doing a report on the war and while talking briefly, he commented on it. I was just wondering if potions like that did exist."

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is rumored yes and in fact they do exist. But the potion is very complicated. It was called the Looking class potion. The potion would need to be given to the person in a small amount. Like in a glass of water, the potion was clear so it was undetectable. From there the one who was spying on the enemy could look into their mind and see what they see at that moment. Let's say they go into a room and lock it. With the potion you will look through their eyes so to speak. It's in the library under the forbidden potions and charms section."

"Wow, I'm glad people don't use that potion anymore."

"That depends Mr. Potter, people could still use it but if they aren't caught."

I nodded and eventually finished making the potion and he bottled it and out in the cabinet for later.

"Well done, you may leave now. Have a good night."

I left the room but I noticed that he had a small smile on his face. For some reason, that smile didn't worry me at all.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

I was able to find the potion after searching for a while; it was large, musty old book. I managed to get to the page was looking for.

I couldn't take the book out since it was the forbidden section so I quietly and quickly took down all the information and preparation for the spell in my notebook. I double checked to make sure I had everything and I put the book back before anyone noticed me.

Now all I needed was to find the ingredients, I decided to go ask Tom about it. Maybe he would have an idea to find them and know more about them.

As I went into the great hall to see my friends, they greeted me warmly and we played chess and talked about classes.

I was so happy to make such good friends. It was near curfew when the headmaster called me into his office.

What did the man want now?

"So Harry, how are your classes?"

"Good, sir."

"Alright then, I noticed that you're an assistant for Professor Snape. I'm glad you're thinking about your academics. But I was thinking that it would be beneficial for you to be on the ravenclaw Quidditch team. A sport can build character and you can make lots of new friends."

With the Gryffindors that is.

I remember all the sport teams in my primary school. Football was the most popular but I was never interested in sports.

"With all due respect sir, I'm hardly into sport or physical actives. But thank you for your input. Is there anything else because I have an early class in the morning sir, I don't want to be tired.

He shook his head and I went back to my room. I had a potion to start making in the morning.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Sorry it took so long to update, I been very busy with my summer class and recovering from writers block.**

**By the way, I tried to do Hagrid accent when he talks if there are some mistakes, heres the sorry in advance but I gave it my best shot. **

Enjoy

The ingredients for the Looking glass potion WERE very complicated. I brought my list of ingredients and directions back to the Chamber where I told Tom about the potion.

"_So it does exist, I knew it. For what you told me Harry finding these ingredients will be a challenge."_

"I don't even know where to begin to find these things. I've only learned of the existence of wizards a few months ago."

"_Well let's go by ingredient and we can keep them here in the chamber. So let's start with the first, unicorn blood."_

"So unicorns do exist?"

"_Yes, there are mostly found in the forbidden forest…Its very dangerous Harry, only an experienced wizard or a person with knowledge of the forest could go in unscathed."_

"Well, Hagrid, the ground keeper is an expert on magical creatures and knows all about the forest. Maybe he will help me."

"_It's worth a try."_

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

I found Hagrid to be a friendly man…uh…half giant that is. I could imagine him as a big brother or a playful uncle; he would be a lot more fun to be around then my uncle, he's more of the serious type.

I went to his hut after classes and found him making stew in his fireplace.

"H'rry how 're ya?"

I smiled, "I'm doing well Hagrid, classes are great and I wanted to visit since I'm finished for the day."

"How nice, I love visitors. Have a seat."

I sat down and he gave me some pumpkin juice while he got some butterbeer for himself.

"So what c'n I do fer ya?"

"Well I'm interesting in magical creatures so I was wondering if you could…perhaps…so me a bit of the forbidden forest. I'm doing to see a unicorn or any of the other animals there" I gave him my best puppy eyes.

At first Hagrid looked a little pale, "I can't H'rry, the woods are dangerous for a youngster like yrs'elf."

"But you'll be there and I want to know more about the magical creatures since I grew up only thinking they weren't real. Please Hagrid."

He looked so indecisive for a little while until he finally smiled, "Well yor be in no danger with me…so alright. But we must go at night and tell no one abot it. Got it?"

I nodded, "Oh thank you Hagrid."

We talked for a little while longer and soon it was getting dark so I had to return to the dorms.

"We'll go in three days time. Meet me here after dinner with a cloak on and whatever else you'll need. Goodbye H'rry."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

While I was heading back to my dormitory, I saw the headmaster passing through the hall. He looked rather…suspicious. I also noticed that he had something tucked away in his pocket. It looked round and some cloth was hanging out of the pocket. Luckily I was out of sight so he didn't notice me.

I wondered what was he hiding but I couldn't follow him because he was heading back into his office.

There was defiantly something up with him, but I won't know for sure until the potion is ready.

I went back into the ravenclaw dorms to find my friends Luna and Roger reading and studying as usual.

"Hey Harry, where were you?"

"Oh I was at Hagrid's hut, he's a nice fellow and we ended up talking about magical creatures and such."

"Yeah, he's really a kind person, come on we have a quiz tomorrow in conjuring theory."

I smiled as we studied together and soon ended up playing chess again.

#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#

Eventually, the night of my trip into the forbidden forest arrived and I had a test tube and my cloak all ready. The moment I see a unicorn, I extract some blood while Hagrid wasn't looking. Tom instructed me how to painlessly and quickly extract blood from a unicorn. I had to "borrow" a special knife from the potions lab but I promised myself to return them the next day.

After dinner, I slipped out quickly and meet Hagrid at his hut.

He had a lantern and was also wearing a cloak.

"Ready H'rry."

I nodded and we ventured into the forest.

The trees were thin and tall as they spread out for what seemed like miles. The fog that draped on the ground and the eerie moonlight made this forest seem like the perfect setting for a horror movie.

"The unicorns are generally in that area over there. It's a small clearing" he pointed out to me.

We walked towards it and soon noticed a unicorn on the ground. Hagrid immediately dropped to his knees next to the animal to inspect it.

"Something attacked it…but why?"

He walked towards the clearing and I quickly collected some blood in the test tub and sealed it with a cork. So much for the tool I brought.

I ran to catch up to Hagrid but I felt something strange. Like a presence just arrived and now was watching me intently.

I looked around but so no one. Still, the feeling of being watched didn't go away.

I managed to catch up to Hagrid and he continued the tour for a while, but I got what I needed. Suddenly before we left the forest, I saw a pair of eyes in the darkness. I gasped and looked towards the lit castle and then back, but the eyes were gone.

I ran out of the forest to see Hagrid was waiting for me.

"Alright H'rry, get back inside before your discovered."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter (This includes books, movies, etc.)

**Sorry it took so long to update, been busy and trying to come up with ideas for other stories.**

Enjoy

I took out the test tube of unicorn blood from my pocket and looked at it for a moment when I returned to the Chamber the next day. The blood was blue and shiny, strange for an animal even if it was a magical creature. The Basilisk, work from its slumber and slithered over to me and I felt its large body on my back. Its head leaned over a bit as it looked at the blood with the same curiosity that I had.

"_Unicorn blood has a lovely color, no?"_

I nodded, _"Indeed, I'm grateful that I was able to obtain it so swiftly and didn't have to harm any unicorns, this blood came from a dead one."_

The serpent looked at me with a strange expression, _"Dead you say, hmm…a new predator of sorts has come to the forest. I wonder who or what is killing the animals?"_

I nodded in agreement and picked up the diary and starting writing to Tom.

"Tom, I got the blood of unicorn, what's the next ingredient?"

"_The next ingredient needed is the feather of a phoenix. That will be even more challenging since few are around anymore."_

I thought for a moment on how to find when one, when it hit me. The headmaster owned a phoenix…but it was in his office. How will he get in there?

"I know the headmaster has one, but the office is password protected. How can I get in?"

"_You'll have to get in their when he is not around, perhaps if he is on business or something. From there you'll have to learn his password and get a feather as quickly as possible. Hmm…maybe you can listen in on him and find out his password around the time he leaves, I know he changes it all the time. Also, a phoenix sleeps a lot so you have to be as quiet as possible in order to get a feather, if you wake it will surely tell the headmaster about what happened."_

With a sigh, I leaned back on the snake's large body to think for a moment. Sure finding out the password would be a small task, but how to get the headmaster out of the school long enough for me to get in?

"I'll need to do some planning and investigating of I want to get a feather from the headmaster's pet."

After several minutes of pondering, Tom starting writing in the journal, _"Do you know what House Elves are Harry?"_

"No."

"_Some of them work in the kitchen in the school. If you could gain their trust, they can get you the headmaster's password by spying on him._"

"Sounds good, but what about not getting caught while getting a feather."

"_Well there are invisibility spells, but there are extremely advanced spells and one fowl up could end you up in the hospital ward."_

I cringed, "Well that idea is out…I have to dig into some more books at the library. I have to go, it's almost curfew."

I put the book back in its usual spot and bided the large serpent goodnight.

##$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

A few weeks passed and all was quiet around Hogwarts, me and his friends attended classes as usual. However, as my friendships grew, so did my suspicions around the Headmaster. I managed to avoid Ron and Hermoine well enough to not be bothered by them.

As for my plans to obtain the next ingredient, I had yet to find a suitable spell or potion to help me get into the headmaster's house unseen.

However, I made some progress in spying on the Headmaster by having one of the house elves send me word back on what passwords he uses in his tower.

He uses a lot of passwords for common sweets in both the magical kinds and muggle kinds. From chocolate bars to lollypops and everything in between. I was able to make a chart on when the passwords are changed and what they were.

According to the chart, the password changes daily, once midnight hits the password is changed. I realized that the headmaster must have some pattern to how he changes them. It could be what type of candy or something with the word of each candy.

So far my chart was like this:

Lighter than Air Cream Puff swirls

Apple nut crunch bars

Chocolate vampire bars

Berry and cream taffy

Upside down funnel cakes

And finally Strawberry and chocolate frogs.

It was then it hit me, every other day the candy was fruit related. So on those days I could narrow down the list considerably. That was my first start but know I need to find any other patterns to see what fruit candies he would use and so on and so forth.

I sighed as I glanced at the chart for the millionth time in the chamber. I needed more information on the headmaster.

#$#$#$$##$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$$$##$$

One day, two days before charismas, I was sitting in the great hall with Draco. Everyone else had already gone home for Christmas and Draco was leaving a bit late because his parents went on vacation so he was leaving the next day. I was going to leave the next day as well.

We were talking and playing a game of wizard's chess when Ron and Hermione saw us.

"Oh no" I groaned as they came near us.

"Just ignore them" said Draco as we went back to playing.

Ron was red with rage, which was kind of funny with his hair in all, when he saw us playing.

"You shouldn't hang out with Draco, he'll turn on you without a second thought" he snarled.

I frowned, "Look I don't know why you hate my friends so much but I'd rather hang out with them then listen to you run everyone's name through the mud."

For whatever reason that sent Ron off and he attacked me but trying to punch me. I fought back by pushing him away.

Immediately, the headmaster was there to break us up.

"To my office NOW" he bellowed.

Me and Ron were dragged off, but for something felt off.

It was too convenient that the Headmaster would be right there when Ron attacked me and why would he.

Something was up.

Of course the Headmaster quietly uttered the password quietly so we couldn't hear and he made us sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"No mind telling me what happened."

I calmed explained that I was playing chess with Draco when Ron attacked me.

"Is this true Ron?"

"Well…yes I was mad that he wouldn't hang out with me and Hermione at all."

The headmaster faced me, "Well Harry, maybe you should spend some time with Ron and Hermione. You won't have any more of this disputes I keep hearing about."

I narrowed my eyes, "But they keep telling off my friends."

"I know but if you two hang out a bit more maybe you can all be friends instead of enemies. So I want you and Ron and Hermione to spend some time at Hogsmend after the winter break during the weekend."

"I don't want to be forced to hang out with them" I said.

"Well you need to learn to get along Mr. Potter, so I will be keeping my eye out and if you don't do what you're supposed to you'll l face a detention for fighting with another student."

I knew it, I KNEW it. This was a trap to get me to see his spies more and try keeping more tabs on me. Of all the weak stunts these clowns could pull this was low.

As Ron and the Headmaster kept trying to talk to me I noticed something behind the lemon drops he keeps by his desk. It was a large bag of candy with the name _Realistic Fruit twists_, a fruit flavored candy I see sold in some of the stores around here.

Wait a minute…could that be how the Headmaster chooses his passwords based on what candy he buys for the day along with lemon drops. It hit me, whenever I was in the office; there was always a different kind of candy on his desk. So his password for today must be the fruit twists. With this in mind, I could enter the headmaster's office easily.

I left the office with Ron trying to talk to me, inwardly grinning ear to ear.

Now all I need is something to make me invisible.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$

Christmas was wonderful. I invited my friends Roger, Luna and Draco along with some of his friends who I also knew well. We had a great dinner with my relatives who welcomed my friends warmly.

My aunt and I made dinner together of a large turkey and many delectable side dishes. After dinner my friends and I exchanged gifts. IT was such a wonderful night. My friends left a bit early so they could spend time with their families as well.

In the morning on Christmas day, I had gotten presents from my aunt and uncle…and one from an anonymous source.

Inside the box was a cloak that was very light but also was simmering. When he tried it on, his cuson who was looking at his presents gasped in shock.

"Harry, your body is invisible!"

"What?"

I looked down and saw that indeed I was invisible. An invisibly cloak, whoever sent me this has my eternal thanks.

With this I could go into the Headmaster's office unseen and even spy on Ron and Hermione more, what a stroke of luck.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Luck was still on my side after Christmas break. It seemed the headmaster was called away for important business in London and wouldn't be back for about four days or so. This meant that the headmaster's tower would be empty. One of the house elves that were helping me saw that he had sour snaps in his office the day he left the office. It was about five in the evening when this was reported to me, thus I only had till midnight until the password would change.

It was after dinner that I snuck down to the chamber, where my new invisible cloak was being kept safe. I told Tom about the cloak and he was so elated that I finally had a break through.

I got the cloak on and the serpent wished me luck as well as Tom then I left the chamber quickly but quietly.

The chamber was located on the other side of the school so I had to be careful not to make too much noise. I decided to wait in a closet until most of the students still wandering the halls and lounges would leave for curfew. It was about seven when most of the students left, the upperclassmen left to go to their common rooms. Perfects were still wandering about on patrol until midnight. Also I had Flich and his cat Mrs. Norris to worry about.

I left the closet at about seven thirty, when the hall was quiet and dimly lit. I even took off my clattery shoes and replaced them with muggle sneakers since I knew they would be quiet against the stone floors of the castle.

I made my way down many corridors and halls. Past the main hall of the school, the great dining hall, many classrooms, and even the walkway around the great courtyard that was still covered with snow and ice.

Finally I was close to the headmaster's tower. The clock read about eight twenty, I had to hurry.

Then as I crept down a hall, I heard footsteps. To my horror it was Flich and his cat. I quietly went into a dark hall nearby and stood very still, even with the cloak, the cat would still sense my presence if I moved too much around it.

I stood very, very still as they turned to the hall was in and passed by me. They seemed oblivious lucky and continued down the hall to inspect some of the classrooms nearby. Then I bolted quietly of course to the statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Sour snaps" I whispered. The statue moved silently and I walked in and it closed behind me. I silently sighed in relief.

I made my way up the spiral stairs and saw the headmaster's office. In the corner of the room, I saw the phoenix I was after. He was silent and asleep on his perch. To my surprise there were feathers on the floor already so I didn't have to disturb the bird by plucking one. I took several just in case and packed them in a special bag I made that would shrink down into my pocket. I looked around the office momentary and saw papers all over the desk. One stood out to me, one was a file with my name on it. I quietly looked into the file. To my horror it was statement made by my parents that if they died, the Headmaster was my legal magical guardian. I looked further and found several packets and broachers of children homes, run by the Ministry of Magic. He wanted to get me away from my relatives. But why.

This didn't bond well, I can't leave my family. I won't be locked up in some orphanage for magical children. Was this someway to cut me off from my relatives and maybe my friends? As I looked at the letters from the owners of these places to the headmaster, they sounded like wardens for a prison not a place for children.

This only proved that the headmaster was NOT to be trusted. I had to find a way to make my relatives my permanent guardians and knock Dumbledore from the picture.

Maybe Tom could help me or my friends…maybe professor Snape. He has shown great kindness to me in the last several months and even sent me a Christmas present of potion books.

Yet, I needed to know why the headmaster was so interested in controlling my life. Then I looked at the time.

Eleven thirty, I had to leave.

I rushed out of the office and down the hall. I ran to the Ravenclaw dormitory and sunk in with my cloak. I would bring it back to the chamber tomorrow.

I quietly when into the boys dorm and put the cloak into my trunk and locked it. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Another ingredient to cross off the list.

#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$$#$#$###$$##$#

When I returned to the chamber the following night, Tom wrote on the pages with excitement.

"_Thank Merlin you made it without getting caught and you got a feather, several feather I might add."_

I laughed, "It was easy but I wouldn't have been able to do it without this cloak, I still wonder who sent it."

"_An ally, that for sure."_

I nodded in agreement.

##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$

Not too far from the school, a lone shadowed figure was watching the school. He knew that the student he sent the cloak to would be able to accomplish was he needs to help the dark lord once again continue his war on the Wizard world and claim it for his own rule. He had done his part and know he must wait for the proper time and moment to finally meet Harry Potter.

He disappeared into the night as the shadows swallowed it figure into the trees of the Forbidden forest.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

After gaining a second ingredient for my potion, I found that the rest of the ingredients were rather common to find in the Wizard World. It took me several weeks or so to find them but I managed to have all the things I need to make the Looking Glass potion as Professor Snape said it was named.

It was interesting to think that this potion has most likely have never been used since the 1500s. I snuck into the Chamber during the night, which I was getting pretty good at, and brought with me a cauldron and several bottles and tools to make the potion.

The diary and the serpent watched as I crafted the potion carefully and making sure to follow every step with expert precision. The last couple of months working as Snape's assistant had taught me how to prepare ingredients properly.

It took about an hour and half until a small bottle of clear fluid was in my hand. It shimmered in the light.

"_Well done Harry. The potion is finally complete. Now all we have to do is put a few drops in the Headmaster's and his spies' drinks."_

I nodded after reading Tom's words. It should be easy, all I had to do was give a few drops in an eye dropper to the house elves that are helping me and have them put the potion in their pumpkin juice.

I said good night to Tom and the serpent and left the chamber to sleep until morning. Then I could put my plan into action.

#$#$##$$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$

The next morning was interesting indeed, the potion was deposited in the drinks as I asked and I watched with fascination yet I was also fearful that they would now something was up. Especially the headmaster.

Hermione and Ron drank their pumpkin juice and they seemed pretty oblivious.

So far so good.

The headmaster took a huge gulp of his drink and also seemed ignorant of anything strange.

Good, the potion is set. According to the instructions, I have to wait about an hour for the potion to take affect and then I have to drink the rest of the potion in the bottle for me to see into their minds and see what they see through their eyes, so to speak.

I spent the time talking to my friends during breakfast and then walking to class feeling a little giddy.

An hour passed by slowly and I drank the potion in an empty bathroom after asking to be excused to go to the bathroom.

Slowly I felt clouds form in my mind as I saw through the headmaster's eyes.

Inside his mind I saw he was in his office, writing down various notes and papers. He was sending a letter to a Mr. Franklin. He was a keeper of an orphanage in London. He was writing that he was interesting in speaking to him personally to have me after "taking care of my relatives".

Taking care of…could he be trying to hurt my family.

I panicked; he could have killed them by tonight!

I had to contact them immediately, but Dumbledore could be tracking my letters for all I know. As I gazed into the headmaster's mind some more. I was relieved to find that he doesn't plan to hurt them so quickly, he needed to do careful planning first.

I stepped out of his mind's eyes and quickly went into the chamber to talk to Tom.

"_I can teach you a spell to inform your family of the danger. It's a discreet message sending spell. Tell them to go into hiding and say hidden until Dumbledore decides to change his plan."_

I quickly learned the spell in under a half hour and sent my relatives a message. I hope they can stay out of danger.

#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Inside the minds of Hermione and Ron I saw them talking about how to get closer to me and Dumbledore's plans to get me under their wing.

I refuse to be someone's pawn. I'm a human being, not a tool.

I'm worried that it may become too dangerous to stay at this school. Who knows who else Dumbledore has working for them…what of my friends.

Could anyone be truly trusted?

It was then I decided to put the looking glass potion in their pumpkin juice as well.

What I saw shocked me.

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Trust comes in small doses when someone meets someone new, but that trust is immediately disintegrated once that person betrays them. Even if it's something small it still damages the relationship the two people once had forever.

I fell to the floor as small tears fell from my eyes. I was in the Chamber when I entered my friend's eyes and minds. The betrayal was utterly heart wrenching. Roger and Luna, they were on my side once, during the last few months but not too long again, Dumbledore made them an offer that of they spy on Harry for him, they would get enough money to live in luxury and also their families would get high paying jobs at the ministry.

At first they refused but…the temptation was there.

I couldn't believe it…I just couldn't believe it.

However Draco wasn't in league with Dumbledore and nether was Professor Snape. When I looked into Draco mind, Snape purposely gave me info on the Looking glass potion because it would be the most affective in seeing the misdeeds and spying around me.

I was so angry at my so called friends that the walls were cracking from my magic. The Basilisk calmed me down by wrapping around me so I could cry.

It hurt so much….

After I calmed down somewhat I told Tom what I saw.

"_I'm so sorry Harry…at least Draco and that Snape person will help you. You must leave the school Harry, it's no longer safe."_

"But where will I go?"

"…_I have an idea."_

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

I stood outside of the large tower with a huge garden around it like the description on the paper said it would.

A woman named Rosy Willows lived here a powerful but neutral witch. She was a professor at many wizard universities but now she owned several businesses and travels the world looking for artifacts.

Tom's idea was for Harry to become an apprentice to a powerful wizard, that way the Ministry and the headmaster can't touch him. Harry talked to Draco and Professor Snape and he recommended Rosy because she doesn't follow light or dark magic, she's not in league with the ministry at all…which angers them greatly.

So Snape helped draw up paperwork for Harry and all they needed now was to get Rosy to sign them and administer an Apprentice ritual.

The Basilisk had to stay behind but perhaps Rosy could find a way to get her to live with them, I hoped.

I was taken here on a Friday afternoon, thanks to Draco. He helped figure out where Rosy lived.

I knocked on the large wooden door to the tower; it was opened quickly by a middle aged woman.

She had blue hair, a colorful, yet tasteful dress on and her eyes were like sapphire.

"Hello young Harry, I was wondering when you would get here. Come in, I just made tea."

I was stunned, who did she know my name or that I was coming. I had the Diary in my bag so I felt better than being alone with this woman.

#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$

The tower was cozy to say the least and was covered in books, artifacts and crazy plants.

One had the face of a lion and claws; I jumped back when it growled at me.

"Don't go near Fredrick, he's an Exotic Dandelion plant and I do mean LION, I got a seed for this plant when I traveled to the secret fairy grove in Northern European. Interesting creature I must say. But he'll grow used to you like he did to me."

The tower was like a museum. In the center of the first floor was a stair case made of vines.

"Follow me Harry, the sitting room is on the second floor."

The second floor was much more organized. There was a warm fireplace, a few couches lined with exotic looking throw blankets and a table with hot tea and cups all set out.

There were also more bookcases and a small desk.

"Please sit Harry."

I sat down on the comfortable couch across from Ms. Willows. She poured me tea without uttering a word or a wave of her hand.

"I can teach you how to do that quite easily" said with a smile.

"So…you know why I'm here?"

She nodded, "I'm one of the best wizards in this world Harry, I've been all over the world and even to different worlds as well. I want to teach you more than any school can. After all one on one teaching has always been the best and most effective way to learn."

"So you let me be your apprentice" I said grinning ear to ear.

She laughed, "Of course, I got your room all set up after all, why waste all that work?"

I never felt happier. I could be free of Hogwarts and all the lies, not to mention learn magic from a master.

"Also, your snake friend from the chamber, I got a huge basement that would be cozier then at Hogwarts."

I felt my smile get wider and wider, and from the burst of magic I felt from Tom, he was happy too.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

"HE'S WHAT" shouted Dumbledore.

"Yep, he just signed the papers. Ms. Willow also signed then too and the ritual was carried out. There's nothing we can do, he's part of a teacher guardianship until he is released" said the man in a dark cloak.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Your right and if I tried to break it, it would have a serious backlash on the wizard community. An apprenticeship is scared in this world."

"What should we do?"

"Watch and wait…that's all we can do."

The man vanished and appeared in a small cottage where he lived.

He smiled, "So Dumbledore thinks he can pull all the strings…well he's in for a surprise soon enough."

He took of his cloak and smiled knowing that Harry was safe from the headmaster…and that his invisible cloak was being put to good use.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies etc.)

Enjoy

**2 years later**

"Come on Harry, we have much to do still" said Ms. Willow as we walked down the road of a small village somewhere in Asia. The town was quiet but had a wonderful bazaar for magical ingredients and artifacts.

Currently we were hunting a dragon that could speak the human tongue. He supposedly knows the location of an artifact we are looking for. It's called the Sphere of Mist. A magic crystal ball that could rather than see into the future like most crystal balls do, but see into the past with more accurately then a pensive which could be tampered with since memory is not always so reliable and easily changed with the right influences.

We been on this hunt for the sphere for about two weeks and we made good progress so far. We managed to narrow down the location of the dragon to this region. From my travels with Ms. Willow I discovered that dragons are extremely intelligent creatures but extremely reclusive.

Life after leaving Hogwarts has been wonderful and full of adventure. I still kept in contact with Snape and Draco through letters mostly. We did meet up a month ago for tea and a small lunch. I've also visited my relatives from time to time and spent the holidays with them as well. So far they were safe from Dumbledore.

I've learned more then I could ever imagine from Rosy Willows, her expertise was astounding as well as her intuitive to hunt down magically artifacts and relics.

My knowledge of the world expanded to heights I've never thought possible. The world of magic and muggle was vast with culture and knowledge. Every night I would write to Tom and tell him what I did every day. He listened to every word, like a best friend would. Back that the tower the Basilisk would rest and have more room to move around. As of now and in an interesting turn of events, she ended up having a small baby. With more food and space they were both very happy.

I was finally free from the Headmaster, the spies and all those who had betrayed me.

I so called hero status is nothing more than an excuse for those around me to use me for wealth and power as well as influence for themselves.

I will serve no one….

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The man in black robes stealthy went into Professor Snape's office. Snape was currently teaching a class which was the perfect distraction. The man quietly looked through his deck until he found it. Letters from Harry Potter.

When he opened them…the papers were blank. Not to worry though, he knew how to break a charmed letter any day.

After a few moments of incantation the letters hidden on the paper appeared.

He now knew where Harry was. The man was long gone before Snape returned.

#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$

We successfully found the location of the Sphere and were heading back home in the morning to study the artifact at the labs at the tower. The dragon was rather old and with a little kindness and some prepared cooked beef, he gave us the information we needed.

The sphere was a beautiful object that shimmered starlight and inside you could see the universe move slowly around. To use it, all you needed was too tell it the date, time, place and person you want to see. What a curious thing it was.

We left the village and stayed in an Inn that had bedrooms for renting. Ms. Willow retired early because she wanted to be well rested for the trip home. I stayed up to read so more on the sphere. My bedroom wasn't that large. Just a small bed, a table, lamp, a window with curtains, and a clock. The bathroom was down the hall.

It was around eleven o'clock that I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to see what it was. But after I opened the door I was hit by a stunner spell.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$

I woke up on my bed but this time I was binded down with magically enhanced ropes. I looked around and say a man in large black robes looking at me from the table. He was sitting down drinking tea and eating a plate of roast beef with potatoes.

"What do you want" I snarled at the man. He got up and sat at the bed. "I don't want you to run because this may shock you what I' about to tell you."

I looked at him wearily and then he removed his heavy hood that hid his face.

I nearly screamed at what I saw.

"But…you…how…?"

"I know it's a shock Harry but that's why I did this…if I remove the binds will you not run?"

I nodded dumbly. He removed them and I leapt into hid arms.

"I can't believe you're really alive."

"Me too Harry."

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. "Where is that man?"

His spy had yet to return with news and he was getting agitated. "First Potter and know my servant."

He went over to his desk and smiled, he may have lost a few chess pieces but he still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Such as finally discovering were the Dursleys are hiding.

Next to him however was a very unhappy Phoenix. Its usually bright carefree eyes were dark with fury and retaliation against the so called "Light wizard", enough was enough. But not to worry it won't be long now.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Dad…I thought you were dead" I cried.

"I know, I know but now I'm here and I have to tell you something very, very important. Listen to me carefully Harry I don't have much time."

I nodded.

"First, that book you have in your hand and your teacher as well as Draco and Snape are trustworthy and never doubt them. They are here for you."

"How do you know about Tom?"

"…Harry…listen closely…second Lord Voldemort never existed."

I was stunned, "What?"

"That dark lord was made up and Dumbledore used Tom as a scapegoat for his plans. You see Dumbledore trapped Tom Riddle in that Diary you have and used him for the Dark Lord story."

"But why?"

"Let me explain, you see a while back before you were born there was a massive uprising against the Ministry for corruption and mistreatment of magical creatures. Many of the accusations were true, the ministry is completely corrupted. So Dumbledore who was just a principle at the time made a secret pack with the magically government to find a way to suppress the public. He succeeded in finding a way."

My eyes widened with shock.

"Everything about him is a lie Harry. He created his Light Wizard reputation and concocted the Dark Lord as a way to pin blame on magical creatures as well as a way of getting people they don't want in power out by calling them "Dark"."

"So the idea of Dark and Light wizards is nothing more than a political scandal."

"Exactly. Your mother and I of course never believed Dumbledore for a second so he had to take me and her out. However he had an idea of creating a so called "Chosen one" so he planned out the whole attack on us. He wanted to public to have a pupil under his wings to be seen as a mentor to a special child. He killed Lily…your mother. He spared me as long as I was his servant and spy. He promised not to harm you so long in served him. However recently I found out that he has been playing me all along. We was going to kill you after killing the so called "Dark Lord" and reap in more power and glory to further win over the public to do whatever he wanted. As the teacher for the chosen one imagine what influence he would have."

Everything…was a lie. I mean I never cared that I was a chosen one…but to know see what was truly going on was terrible to even think about.

"He could have all the magically creatures locked up and killed if he wanted. But making it seem werewolves and magically creatures work for the Dark Lord, the public would want them out."

"Exactly."

"But wait…way did he trap Tom and not just anyone else."

"He was a sliytherin and a smart one too. He could easily be played of as a dark wizard. He tricked him as a teenager and had his soul locked in the diary as well as erasing his memories of what happened to him."

"How did you learn all this?"

"Being a spy, I was able to discover much about the scandal as well as Dumbledore's misdeeds. I wanted you to know so you won't be locked in the same trap he put me in."

I hugged my dad, so glad he's really here but also upset at what my father had to do in order to live.

"Dumbledore has to be stopped. No matter what the ministry and him have to be removed from power."

My dad smiled and then frowned as we looked towards the window as if something was calling him.

"He's expecting me soon, I must leave at once. But know this Harry me and your mother love you so much and I will do anything to keep you safe."

"So what now?"

He smiled, "We wait for now and soon we will find a way to stop him."

"The public won't be swayed easily."

He smirked again, "Well then I guess we should show the public what the man is really like."

He hugged me once last time before vanishing.

Tonight we all rest but tomorrow we create hell for Albus Dumbledore. His reign will soon end.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Tune in for the sequel****, A Different Destiny 2: The Rising Storm**** coming soon**


End file.
